Hope and Agony
by rosepetels
Summary: Yugi's being ignoerd so he does the un thinkble not killing himself but cutting himself and that he loves yami makes things worst will he stop or will his pain grow LEMON WARNING/YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The pain.

Yugi was sitting in his seat all alone all his friends were with Yami Tea and Yami were dating but Yugi was in love with Yami his friends were at the rooftop of the school where they were having lunch Yugi was in class eating lunch.

"Why did this happen don't they care"Yugi whisperd then he remeberd something how his friends started to ignored Yugi.

**FLASHBACK.**

Yugi was on class until lunch and wanted to ask his friends to lunch.

"Hey guys want to have lunch togther"Yugi ask.

"Sorry Yug' there no more room at this table how bout you go back tou your desk"Joey said.

"Oh okay"

After school.

"Hey gu-"yugi was cut off when he saw his friends were at the front of the school when the rain was pouring.

Yugi was then home to only see his friends playing duel monsters.

"Guys why didn't you wait for me"Yugi ask.

"We thought you went home early after school considering you look so tried"Tristen said.

"Oh"

"Sorry dude"

"It's fine"

"Yugi why don't you go upsatirs and take a nap"Yami said.

"Oh but i'm not tried"

"You look tried to me go upstairs"

"Bu-

"Please"

"Okay"

Yugi then went upstairs and tried to sleep but he was at all tried.

1 MONTH LATER.

Yugi was sitting alone again and wanted to talk to his friends so he went to them.

"Um... hay guys"Yugi said.

"Hey"Tea said she was playing capsule monsters with Ryo.

"Hey I wa-"

"Yugi please shut up can't you see I'm playing a game"

"So-s"

"I said Shut up"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

It was 4 months ago when they ignored yugi and now it was winter.

'I guess Yami is better then me'Yugi thought.

**YUGI POV.**

I wish for friends friends whom never betray and yet they did we made promises to stick together but we spilt apart and now that Atem's back Tea is dating him joey and atem play games and so munch all I need to do is just...just.

Just grab my knife and cut my arms to help my pain but it's weird when you want to get rid of pain you cut and yet only blood will shed.

Why did I leave the class room to the bathroom oh yeah to stop my pain with blood it's funny once you cut all of a sudden the cuts make marks and they stay there until they say the pains gone but whats worst the pain from friends or the wounds on your arms.

As I walk back to class I see them my old friends there all talking to him Atem the one I love and yet there staying with him It's been so long to hear his voice for me to hear and no ones else I say ones because of my friends.

So I just sit back to my seat to where I was before I left for more blood and look out to see snow falling and I think to myself 'Does snow have friends so they stick together like when they stick but when they melt do they break a promise to never spilt apart'

**END OF POV**

"Yami you need to tell that joke to Duke"Tea said along with giggles.

"I will"Yami said

'Remind me why I her'Yami thought.

Duke walks in wondering why Tea is giggleing.

As Yami told his joke**(A/N I WAS GOING TO ADD THE JOKE BUT I FORGOT HOW IT GO'S :"( SORRY)**

"MY GOODNESS ATEM THAT FUNNY"

"Glad you like it Yugi told me"Yami stated.

"Does he have any more to tell"Tea ask.

"I'll ask"Yami got up and walk over to yugi and ask"Yugi do you have any funny jokes so I can tell Tea and Duke".

Yugi gave an akward silence and thoght'Don't you care'

"No"Yugi whisperd then turnd to the snow.

"Okay then"Yami smiled then left.

**YUGI POV**

I wanted you but instead you left me to bleed on my arms maybe even my legs when I have no more room on my arms from my scars from my blade.

Why do I want you to be mine and yet I just have more scars and my friends you left me we promise to never spilt and yet here I am looking at the snow while I study the snow while you guys tell jokes why do I have to be alone was I curse to be alone ever scent the day I was born and I curse to never be loved.

ME:Well what did you guys think please review thanks again.

Rosepetels~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:the pain grows.

Yugi was walking home alone once again and found dark ally and remeberd something.

FLASHBACK

"Yo Atem dude did you tell that joke to Ryo"Joey ask.

"Yeah he thought it funny"Yami said.

Yugi thought he tell yami he loved him so he came over to yami and said.

"Yami ca-"Yugi was cut off after glared at him.

"I'm sorry yugi but i'm busy talking to joey"yami said.

"Oh um...Sorry"yugi said then he walk back to his seat.

"Man yugi can be real stupid sometimes considering he was brothering us"Joey whisperd.

"I hate to say it but I agree"Yami whisperd un knowing to them Yugi over heard.

"So you wanna have lunch"Joey ask.

"Sure"Yami said.

Un knowing to them yugi cried.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Yugi went to the ally and grab his blade he wanted to cut again he revlied his arm which was running out of room for more cuts considering he had more scars.

**YUGI POV**.

I'm running out of room I better start on my legs soon oh well as I see the I going to cut my skin once more the blood once more begins I made three cuts considering I'm running out of room I look at my other arm that also has scars there was another place on my arm to put one more cut I put the blade on that one place and silce there the cut was made made to tell me now that you cut yourself the pain goes away.

*Sigh*I sigh to myself.

**NORMOL POV**.

"Hee hee Hey kid"A man came up to Yugi with dark blonde hair dark eyes and a purple outfit.

"What do you wa-"Yugi was cut off when the man grab his wrist.

"LET GO"Yugi yelled.

"No you seem like a nice pretty virgin how about you come over to my place and make a few bucks"The man whisperd but yugi kick him in the the balls**(A/N OUCH)** the man let go of him and grab his croch saying you son of a bitch to yugi yugi ran home.

AT YUGI'S HOME.

Yugi finally got home with a terrfied face he look to his left and saw his friends watching Family guy.

"OH MY GOSH PETER IS MORE OF A MORAN THEN YUG"Joey joke.

Un knowing to them Yugi heard what joey said and ran upstairs and went to the bathroom.

**YUGI POV.**

Why did he say that I almost got rape and he says that considering it was a scene where peter gets rape by a bull.

I have no more room on my arms I guess it's finally time for the legs I now I pull my pants grab my blade and make three cuts more pain more scars why can't my friends see I'm in pain they didn't even know I was home.

Someone kill me Ra kill me someone.

**NORMAL POV**.

"Damn we ran out of popcorn"Joey hissed at the empty bowl.

"Don't worry dude Atem haves loads more right"Tristen ask.

"Well yes but Yugi knows where they are yugi left 1 packit last night watching A horror movie."Yami said.

"Ask him if he can make more"Tea ask.

"Okay"yami went up stairs to yugi's room saw him trying to take a nap.

"Yugi can you make me and my friends more popcorn"Yami whisperd.

"No i'm...i...I think you ate the last packit"Yugi lied.

"Okay then"Yami left as soon as he walk out Yugi cried softly so his so call friends would not hear.

"Why do I have to be alone all yami asks is where are stuff and what tea likes he never asks about I feel or stuff like that my old friends left me for him I so alone I don't want to be I want my friends again so I don't need more pain on my body"Yugi whisperd with sobs. then heard yami yelling "YUGI".

'Did he heard me'yugi thought.

Yami came running upstairs with a angry face and saw the man the man who tried to rape him.

"Why did you kick this man in the balls"Yami ask angryly.

"Please sir I saw him drop something and I kinda scared him"The man lied.

Yugi had a terrfied face when he saw the man.

"Look I have brothers of my own so maybe if I talk to him"The man lied.

"You sure"Yami ask.

'Yami please no'Yugi thought.

"Well okay"Yami left closing the door yugi closed his eyes and the man rub his head.

"Please don't hurt me"Yugi whisperd.

"Kid you have problems I saw the cut marks look cutting kid cutting is not the way to stop pain even someone like me knows"The man whisperd.

"Wait"

"Don't worry I ain't gonna hurt ya just telling you something you should that this is going to ruin your futured I should know I use to cut myself and look where I am now so later"The man closed the door as soon as he left yugi was confused.

**YUGI POV.**

Well now i'm confused but I don't know what to do anymore just try to have hopes.

**(A/N SONG COMING UP SONG:HOPE. BY:HATSUNE MIKU.**

_Where am I here is black and white._

_Al I want is to see you again._

_I can't stop crying._

_In my heart of hearts._

_Brutal memories._

_And soundless voice are struggling._

_I belived._

_Our happiness would last forever._

_After I lost you the light._

_Depressing nights have fallen on me._

_I can still recall your smile._

_Your tenderness fulfilled my heart._

_I treasure it in my mind._

_Your precious smile is forever._

Yugi look at his clock it was late he hadn't done anything for the whole day when he got home.

Just thinking what his friends are doing.

_My happiness's gone but I'm alive._

_While babies are born some peaple die._

_I can never see you again._

_The light I found._

_You're gone._

_I can still recall your smile._

_Your tenderness fulfilled my heart._

_I treasure it in my mind._

_Your precious smile is forever._

**(A/N THE SONG HAS ENDED.)**

Yugi grab his blade and took off his shirt and his jackit to revile his both of his arms are coverd in scars he look for places to cut he two on his left arm and cut himself and cried and after he was done he got into his pj's and went to sleep.

ME:PLease review and should I have another song.

Rosepetels~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Games.

Yugi was sleeping when he heard someone said."So you want some green stuff you greedy bastard"Yugi was confused and went down stairs and saw his friends playing Conker's bad fur day**(A/N I LOVE THAT GAME)**Which Yugi got for his birthday last year so meaning it was Yugi's game and he was asleep so Yami and the others were pracitly stealing not only his hope but what he owns'What next my heart which is shadderd'Yugi thought.

"You forgot that money Yam's"Tristen stated.

"Oh rats"Yami said trying to reach the money.

"Look out teddys behide you"Tea also stated.

Yugi stared at the game wondering if he join then joey turned around and said"Yug' what are you looking at"joey ask.

"The game"Yugi whisperd.

"Well don't stare like that it's kinda creepy"Joey stated but the reason was because Yugi's eyes look like they have cried for hours and they look lonely.

"Oh scene your here can you grab me a soda"Joey ask.

"Su-N-...we ran out"Yugi lied.

"Fine i'll get it myself"Joey hissed.

"I'm so-"

"Yugi don't lie"Tea ask.

"Sorry"Yugi whisperd.

"No don't just be sorry think for one mintue."Joey said grabing a coke cola.

Yugi felt heart broken and wanted to cry.

"Sorry I thought we ran out"Yugi whisperd.

"Yugi I know you for a long time and I know when your lying and that was a lie why did you lie"Joey ask.

Yugi didn't to tell him that he didn't want to get it because he knew joey could get it.

"Well yugi"Joey hissed.

The game was paused and everyone was staring at yugi.

**YUGI POV**.

Why am I so scared to tell them I didn't want to but I already lost them as friends I don't know what to do.

Why Yami why are you staring at me to I want to go back to where I made that wish to have friends because I didn't know things whould turned out like this I guess things must always come with a price.

"Excuse me"I whispered they look at me then turned back to there game.

I cried once I got to the bathroom and I forgot my blade was in my jackit so now I'm going to get it I wonder why no came running after me after I didn't aswear joey.

I guess They hate me they hate me to the core am I not wanted anymore I want to cry just someone help me from my misery I want my pain to end I don't care who you are even if your demon an angel I don't care someone save me kill me I don't care I just want my pain to end.

I see the blade on my arm I have found more room who knew I now cut myself 5 times a day just to end the pain even if it contiues.

I have made more blood shed I'm so scared because I don't know What to do should I die or cut again.

**(A/N ANOTHER SONG SONG:AGONY BY:KOTOKO)**

_The dream that would come true someday only a faint unheard mutter wandering while inside the light of night._

_Soon those eyes will open it's fate at least yes only now._

_Feeling down after it didn't happen I hang my head inside the night wind tears moonlight overflowing from my plam._

_What do you want my lips uttered in the darkness._

_That smiling face which pierced my heart when we met._

_I want to protect it within the agonizing crushing pain I had embraced our fleeting promise._

_Just to be close to you just to be with you at the same time._

_Returning distant memories although sorrowfull they are making me warm._

_Within the ever revolving thoughts will our peacefull end come._

_The repeated questions dances in the heavens and changes into the light of dawn's sky._

Yugi went to his room he didn't have breakfest yet considering he was worried if his friends would ask him the same question.

_Everything is an illusion they're gone as soon as they appear my fingers that dispose my evil thoughts are entangled with a..._

Yugi cried and cried not letting his friends hear him all he could hear from them was cheering for Yami and lines from the game.

_Colourless chain which loneliness braided as much as I struggle._

_My heels are like cutting through the wind it's too cold now it's because your're here._

_But I can't let go of the other words that has fallen into darkness._

_Just taking a breath just to feel the same pain._

_Little by little happiness gathers into love is what I finally realised._

_Because in the eyes that rests on my frozen shoulders I have found the one thing I want to protect._

_At the next dawn the fragments rusted with regret which I recieved shall turn into light._

Yugi could still hear cheering and thought.'Sounds like there having fun without I don't blame them look at me i'm just bother to everyone'

_Just to touch each other just to have thought of happiness welling up inside._

_Even if we parted for a moment becoming a bond that will never vanish._

_Just to be close to you just to be with you at the same time._

_Returning distant memories although sorrowful they are making me warm._

_If the guidance within these etched symbols ever fails again._

_The moment we meet again shall bypass the memories of a thousand years and change into light._

**(A/N SONG HAS ENDED)**

Why am I bother I saved there lives and they thanked me but yet look at me having flase hope and just the thought of me being with Yami he would think why am I with Yugi.

I'm hungry but I want to wait until dinner when peaple are gone then I can eat.

But i'm so hungry I might as well.

**NORMAL POV.**

Yugi walk down stairs and saw everyone still playing conker's bad fur day.

"Dude loo-Oh you got killed again."Joey said.

"Rats I never beat this game"Yami stated.

Yugi watch and his stomach growld and thought'I need food'

ME:Thought I end this chapter with a funny ending /)'3' silly me well review please more songs will be added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Punishment.

3 days pass more pain more scars poor Yugi he's body was suffering but him he's wondering if his body is suffering or his heart.

Yami and the others come over to play more games without Yugi.

It was raining Yugi thoughtnhe had lunch by now then take a walk he grab his scarf and snow jackit so he be already for his walk then he grab his blade just incase.

He walk downs stairs and saw his still playing Conker's bad fur day.

Yugi walk over to the kichen and grab some pizza rolls.

**(A/N ANOTHER SONG SONG:CRIME AND PUNISHMENT BY:HATSUNE MIKU)**

_If only you had the ears I have then would you...Sing you a song from the bottem of my heart but would you_...

Yami paused the game to get some water and saw Yugi cooking Pizza rolls and wanted to ask him something.

_Hear me._

"Yugi can I ask you something"Yami ask.

Yugi stop and heard what Yami had to say.

"How do you beat those damn teddy bears"Yami ask.

Yugi look at him and his pizza rolls were done he grab them and set them on the table and told yami"I don't kown"Yugi lied.

"Yes you do I saw beat that part one time"Yami said.

_If only you had the heart that I have then would you...Flood you with all the love that I have but would you...Feel me._

_Hey._

_If you are predisposed to hate me might as well just..._

_Kill me now and save me from this misery._

_If I can't earn your love you don't need me at all._

_At all._

_At all._

_BAH._

**"**Well then I don't remember"Yugi said.

"Yugi what wrong you've been lying and you've become distance"Yami stand up and so did yugi.

"Well because...because..BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME"Yugi yelled.

"What are you talking about"yami ask arglyily.

Everyone stop what they were doing and look at the two.

_If only you had it won't get me anywhere now._

_It wouldn't go anywhere else even if it could._

"All of you have been"Yugi agrlyly said.

"WE DID NO SUCH THING"Yami yelled.

"YES YOU HAVE AND YOU'VE GUYS KEEP TELLING ME THAT I'M STUPID REMEMBER WHEN i GOT HOME WHEN THAT GUY CAME OVER JOEY CALLED ME A MORAN"Yugi yelled.

"LOOK WE HAVEN'T"

"YES YOU GUYS NEVER HANG OUT WITH YOU TAKE MY GAMES AND EVERYTHING I OWN"

_Let's do it+how do we+ready go= suicide._

_It's just not my kind of game but do I have a choice._

_Cause if I were to decline i'd be cast aside and worth not s thing to you in your eyes._

_Hey._

_If I agree to try and hate you won't you try and love the me that's beyond caring about your feelings._

_She that needs you now is gone._

_She's not here anymore._

_At all._

_At all._

_Hey._

_It hurts you know._

Yami got mad at yugi for what he was saying"Look we've haven't hurt you"Yami said still mad.

"NOT YET THAT WILL PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ALL HATE ME"Yugi yelled.

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF THEN"

"MY HEART THE PROOF"

"ANYTHING ELSE"

"THAT ALL MY HEART THAT YOU'VE DISTROD"Yugi lied yet with truth.

Yami just got madder and madder.

_If only you had the ears that I have then would you...sing you a song from the bottem of my heart but would you...if only you had the heart that I have then then I would flood you with all the love that I have but would you..._

Yami rised his hand then...

_Today I don't need to reach your defined ears and I don't need to try and fill your empty cause all I need now is the agony I see upon your face that's good enough for me._

_In the end._

**(A/N SONG OVER)**

Everyone was in shock after what they saw now Yugi was on the floor crying with a red mark on his cheek and look at yami.

"No yugi...I ...didn't mean to slap you"Yami whisperd.

"This only proves my ponit"Yugi sob and stood up and out the house.

"NO YUGI"Yami yelled and ran after him.

It was raining and yugi was faster then yami.

"YUGI"

Yami slip and fell to the ground and saw yugi ran to the ponit he couldn't see yugi anymore.

"NO YUGI COME BACK I'M SORRY"Yami cried and sob then remember something that wish he hadn't remember"We have been ignoring him"

ME:Don't kill me if you wanna kill someone kill yami for what he did please review.

Rosepetels~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Love.

Yami was looking for Yugi all afternoon soon the rain turned to snow.

"AIBOU WHERE ARE YOU"Yami yelled in tokoyo where he was.

"Any luck"A female voice was heard yami turned his and saw tea.

"NO IF I HAD ANY YUGI WHOULD BE RIGHT NEXT TO ME YOU STUPID BIT-"Yami froze on what he was going to say to the scared girl.

"I'm sorry i'm just worried I mean I slap Yugi now I can't find him I'm just so worried"Yami sob.

"It's okay but I need to say something"Tea told her boyfriend.

"And what's that"yami ask.

"We need to break up"

"Why"

"Because things arn't working out besides I kinda fell in love with someone else"

"I thought we should break to."

"Why didn't you say anything"

"I didn't want to fight"

"Oh...There something else"

"WHAT NO"

"Wait a just a sec"

"ah..."

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH YUGI"

"GAAA...Not so loud"

"Sorry but no one's here except peaple in cars that are passing by"

"I know that but-"

"Get your ass moving"

"Huh"

"You love Yugi don't you then get your ass moving and find him"

"R-right"

"Oh hey Atem"

"Yeah"

"Tell him were sorry"Joey came out of no where along with the whole gang.

"Right"Yami smiled and search.

Yami look all over in allys in stores anywhere now Yami was in the center of Tokyo and yelled"YUGI WHERE ARE YOU"He didn't if he was in pubilc he just wanted to find him.

"YUGI,YUGI WHERE ARE YOU "Yami ran and ran for his search of his true love.

But on the other side of tokyo there yugi was cutting himself again.

Yugi was in the part of tokyo where it was aboidon only trains pass by it now working trains.

Yugi stop then"FACE IT YUGI THIS WON'T HELP IN ANY WAY I'M ONLY DOING THIS GET RID OF PAIN BUT HOW BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING"Yugi put the blade in his pockit and look down at train tracks.

**(A/N I LOVE ADDING SONGS TO THESE CHAPTERS SONG:LAST RESORT BY:PAPA ROACH YEAH YEAH I'M A GIRL AND I LIKE THIS SONG I ALSO LIKE BODIES BY DROWNING POOL SO MAKE FUN OF ME)**

_Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort._

_Suffocation no breathing._

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

Yugi kept on looking at the tracks hoping for a train to end his life"I'm not wanted"Yugi whisperd with some shivers considering it's winter and it was snowing soon it got dark still hoping for a train.

_This is my last resort._

_Cut my life into pieces._

_I've reach my last resort suffocation no breathing._

_Don't give a fuck if I keep my arm bleeding._

_Do you care if I die bleeding._

_Would it be wrong would it be right._

_If I took my life tonight chances are that I might._

_Mutilation out of sight and i'm contemplating suicide._

_Cause i'm losing my sight losing my mind._

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine._

_Losing my sight losing my mind._

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine._

Suddly Yugi heard something hoping for a train he look it was just a cat looking throughe garbge looking for food.

Yugi came over to the cat he remeber he bad goldfish with him he never leaves the house with out them just in case he was hungry he only had 5 he put on the ground and the cat ate like there was no tommrow Yugi smiled then went back to the tracks.

Hoping again for a train to end his life.

_I never realized I was spread too thin._

_Till it was too late and I was empty within._

_Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin._

_Downward spril where do I begin._

_It all started when I lost my mother no love for myself and no love for another._

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level finding nothing but questions and deveils._

_Cause i'm losing my sight losing my mind._

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine._

_Losing my sight losing my mind._

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine._

_Nothing's alright nothings is fine._

_I'm running and i'm crying._

_I'm crying._

_I'm crying._

_I'm crying._

_I'm crying._

_I can't go on living this way._

_Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort._

_Suffocation no breathing._

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

_Would it be wrong would it be right._

_If I took my life tonight chances are that I might._

Yugi then head something he was red light blubs bilnking he saw it the train'Guess this is where my being ends.'Yugi thought"My friends won't miss me I just wish I told Yami my feelings but he hates me"

_Mutilation out of sight and i'm contemplation suicide._

_Cause i'm losing my sight losing my mind._

_Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine._

_Losing my sight losing my mind._

_Wish somebody would tell i'm fine._

_Nothings alright nothing is fine._

_I'm running and i'm crying._

_I can't go on living this way._

As the train got closer Yugi was thinking of junping on the tracks un knowing to him someone was watching.

_Can't go on._

_Living this way._

_Nothings all..._

_Right._

**(A/N SONG OVER)**

The train just got even closer and yugi jump but something or someone grab his jackit and pulled him back on the road.

"What..."Yugi was shock then the train came by fast Yugi was confused and look up at the man who saved and it was no ther then "YUGI WHAT IN RA'S NAME WERE YOU TRYING TO DO"Yami yelled.

"Ya-yami."yugi was in shock considering yami slap him.

The train was gone and there was no sound not even from a fly.

"Yami why-"

"Are you okay"

"Huh...oh yeah i'm yeah"

"Okay but what were you doing suicide is never an answear"

Yugi just wanted to cry"O'm sorry*Hic*I j...just didn't want to bother anyone anymore because you all hate me*hic*I'm sorry"Yugi sob then yami hug him yami felt guilt because he was yugi's protecter and he ended up all most hurting his little hikuri his love his true love.

"Yugi i'm sorry this is my flaut if I hadn't been such a Jackass this would have never happen."Yami whisperd.

"Oh yami"Yugi sob.

Yami had an idea on how to fix things.

"Hey Yugi come with me"Yami smiled.

"Huh um...okay"Yugi was confussed then they left.

**LATER.**

Yami got him and Yugi tickits for Kaiba land.

Yami and yugi were walking around to find what to do yami saw yugi and grab his hand both blushed and what yami was doing"Want to go on the ferris wheel"Yami ask yugi only nodded.

"Great lets go"Yami said happily and they got they were right next to eachother yami look at yugi and where he slap yugi he grab yugi's hurt cheek and rub it.

"Uh..."Yugi was at a lost of words.

"I'm sorry does it hurt"Yami ask.

"N-NO not at all.

"Yugi-What"Yami was shock when yugi grab yami's arm and thought he saw something he grab yugi's arm"Hey hey what ar-"Yugi was cut off after yami took yugis jackits off reviling his scared arms coverd in scars it was surpirseing that skin was still showing.

"Yugi what"Yami whisperd.

Yugi saw yami's shock eyes and then"I-I cut myself when you guys started ignoring me I thought this will stop my pain but I ended up almost killing myself"Yugi sob"I'm sorry yami"

'My yugi cutting himself where is his tool'Yami thoguht he was looking through yugi's snow jacit and found the blade.

"No i'm sorry"Yami whisperd.

Yugi was shock by this and look up at yami yami put the blade on his hand arm"What are you thinking"Yugi ask.

Yami made a small cut then yugi grab the blade then yelled"YOU'LL ONLY END UP LIKE ME HURTING MYSELF WHY ARE YOU DOING NOW"Yugi yelled.

"I feel terrible so I'm doing it to show my sorrys"Yami whisperd.

"Lets make a deal"

"A deal"

"If I never cut myself again then you won't deal"

"Deal"

Yugi put back on his jackits then put the blade in his pockit so he can throw it away later.

"Yugi come here"Yami offerd yugi yamis lap yugi blushed but he came over anyways.

They soon got off the ferris wheel a few mintues later it was getting late and yami know a hotel near by so he thought they stay there for the night.

15 mintues later.

Yami and yugi were in front of the hotel and went to the manger at the desk.

"One room please"Yami ask.

"I'm sorry sir all rooms are book the only one left is the honey moon sweet"The manger said **(A/N THE MANGER A GIRL)**

"Well take it"Yami said.

"Okay then you two go one the roof for a few mintutes while we clean it up the room"The manger said.

"Okay"

2 mintues later.

Yugi and yami were holding hands while snow fell upon them they were looking at the city.

"Pretty"Yugi whispered.

Yami let go on yugi's hand and went over the fance on the roof but thank ra the egde was 5 feet.

"Yami what are you doing"Yugi ask he soon went over to the fence and hug yami as if he didn't want to let go of yami yami fell on the egde where they were safe yugi was now at the bottem of yami and yami was on top of him.

"I'm sorry yugi do you want to die"Yami whisperd considering yugi almost did suicide.

Not long after one of the empoyless came to the roof and said."Sirs your ro-AHHHHHHHHHH"

TBC

ME:Don't kill me please please review YOU GUYS:DON'T GIVE US A CILFF HANGER.

ME:GOTTA GO BEFORE I'M KILLED AHHHHHHHHHHH.

Rosepetels~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:A night to never forget.

ME:Ladies You might need change of panties for this chapter.

"AHHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING"The employee yelled

Yami and Yugi were still hugging on the enge when yugi whisperd something"No I don't wanna to die"

Yami smiled and he got up along with yugi he got yugi over the fence and look at the female employee.

"Sorry we were being stupid"Yami said.

"Well you guys gave me a heart attack"The employee panted.

"Sorry is are room ready"Yami ask.

"Yeah follow me"The employee clamed and lend Yami and Yugi to there room.

"Here you go"The employee smiled and un lock the door with a key she turned on the lights to revile the room.

The room had dark pink walls along with curtians to match and the floor was purple with a pink heart rug the drawers were brown the bed was pink heart shape along with tons of heart shape pink with dark purple sqare pillows it had gold bars behide it and the lights were red.

did I forget to say the room has a flat screen and a hot tub.

"There's a hottub outside"The employee said.

"Thanks"Yami smiled.

"Your welcome oh before I forget in 5 mintues were surving strawberrys with cream on the bottem for free"The employee said.

Yami look at yugi and yugi nodded and smiled.

"Sounds nice"Yami and yugi said together.

"Well enjoy your stay."The employee said and waved good bye.

Yugi sat on the and took out his blade."What now with this"

Yami took the blade and look at it he went outside scent they were near the sea he through it out the window.

He went back inside to a happy Yugi.

"Wanna watch some tv"Yami ask.

"Sure"

4 mintues later.

Yami and yugi were watchig Deadman wonderland Yugi was a little scraed but yami cuddled him to tell him he was safe.

Soon a knock came to the door Yami went over to the door and saw someone holding out a glass bowl with strawberrys with cream he now had them in his hand and said thank you closed the door and went over to Yugi and put the berrys on the drawer.

'This is my chance'Yami thought he grab the romote and turned off the tv Yugi didn't mind but was confused.

"Yugi there something I wanna tell you"Yami ask.

"What is it"Yugi ask.

"It's it-um...I love you"Yami then gave yugi a kiss yugi had his with lust and shock.

Yami departed and yugi was at a lost of words"Forgive me but-"Yami was cut off when yugi kissed him yami moaned and now Yami was on top of yugi still kissing yami beg for entrace so yugi gave up and let yami in his mouth yami hand was silding down yugi's hand to yugis pants soon he past yugi's pants and boxers and playing with his member yugi was shock moaned.

Yami departed and ask"I'm sorry yug do you want this."

OUTSIDE THE HOTEL.

"I think you did the right thing Tea"Joey said.

"Though was it a good idea to follow them"Joey ask.

"SHUT IT"Tea yelled.

"SHeesh"

"Sorry but right now Yugi and yami are in a hotel most likely sleeping lets leave them alone want to come to my place to sleep for the night my house is closer"

"Ah what the heck lets go"

BACK WITH YAMI AND YUGI.

Yami was now shirtless and yugi was butt naked.

Yami was now licking the tip of Yugi's member with pre cum leaking out yugi moaned and this new feeling of pleasure.

"Y-ya-yami"Yugi moand with panting.

Yami keep on licking then stop he look in his angel's eyes with such lust.

"I'm sorry I stop"Yami whisperd.

Yami had an idea and grab a strawberry and put half of it in his mouth Yugi thought he was suppose to the other half of the strawberry soon they broke the berry apart with freash water coming out of it considering it was just wash they ate the berrys Yami then an idea and grab a strawberry and saw a hole on top of the berry considering they had to cut the stem off.

"I bet you taste good"Yami whisperd then lick his lips yugi only blushed.

Yami then put the hole of the strawberry into into yugi's member yami smrik and then rub the berry all over on the inside yugi could only moaned.

"Ah-ah...Ya-"Yugi was panting to munch to even finshe his sentance.

To munch pleasure for yugi so scenet this was so new to yugi yami thought to make this a night yugi will never forget.

"YA-Yami i'm gonna-"Too late yugi came into the strawberry Yami grab the strawberry and ate the berry.

"YAMI DID YOU JUST"Yugi was at lost of words because yami ate yugi's cum.

"I must say yugi you taste sweet"Yami whisperd yugi could only blushed.

Soon yami had the best idea yet he grab his belt and tied yugi hands together."Yami"Yugi whisperd yami soon said."It's okay i just need my hands for this"

Yami put 2 fingers in the cream and rub all over yugi's memeber And I mean ALL over.

"Yami...what..are you...doing"Yugi ask.

Yami only smirk then whisperd."You make a fine cake Yugi"Yugi could only blushed.

Soon yami lick the tip of yugi's member then took yugi whole sucking on the harded memeber.

"YA-YAMI"Yugi scream of pleasure.

Yami kept on sucking yugi's member"AH AHOh yami oh...please gi...ve mr mo..re"Yugi moaned then turned his head back and cried of pleasure.

Yami hummed as if yugi was really a cake**(A/N I DO THAT WHEN I EAT CAKE SOMETIMES OR ANYTHING SWEET)**

"Yami I'm gonna cum...agi...an..."Yugi camed into yami's mouth yami swallowed every bit of it.

"That felt great"Yugi panted.

"Glad you liked it"Yami whisperd he took off the belt and throwed it on the floor then took off his own pants and boxers and throwed them on the floor.

Yugi saw yamis butt naked and blushed so bad he almost seem like a tomatoe.

"Now then let me know if it gets to munch Okay my angel"Yami whisperd.

"OKay"Yugi whiserd.

Soon yami was inside yugi slowly so yugi would not be in munch pain.

He thrusted in and out slowly.

"AHHHH YAMI"Yugi screamed yami knew that by now he found yugi's sweet spot and hit it again and again slowly"OH RA YAMI GO FASTER"yugi screamed and yami did what he was told and went faster."Harder please"Yugi panted.

Yami yami did what he was told and yugi's muscles started tightin up"Of yugi so tight.

"Yami i'm go-"Yugi triend once more to finshe a sentace but to munch pleasure.

Yugi felt his cilmax coming up then"YAMI"Yugi came all over both yami and yugi's stomachs and chests yami kept on thrusting in and out until"YUGI"yami came inside yugi.

He had no enegry so he fell on the other side of the bed.

"I'm...sorry was...that to munch"Yami ask.

"No but thank you fot being my frist"Yugi whisperd.

"I'm glad I was"Yami whisperd.

"We better get to sleep it's almost 3 in the morning"Yami said.

"Yeah good night love"Yugi whisperd

Yami grab the sheets and coverd them with wramthe from the blackit Yami kissed on yugi's for head.

"Good night my angel."Yami whisperd they soon went to sleep.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM.

Un knowing to the lovers two maids heard everyong moan and scream.

"You know i'm glad th-"maid 1 was cut off after maid 2 said something"You do know we hvae to clean up that very room they just screwed right"Maid 2 whisperd.

"OH FU-

ME:Hope you enjoyed I thought I end it with some comdy now if you excuse me I need to change Panties.

Rosepetels~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5:NOT ALONE.

Yami and yugi were sleeping so peacefully But something ruin it the sun yami eyes open to see a cloudy day yet the sun god ra told him to wake yami up so yami did he look around the room and saw his sleeping angel.

Yami look at him then remeber everything that happen last night.

'Wow we did all this'Yami thought.

He gave his angel a kiss on the head yami got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

3 MINTUES LATER.

Yugi eyes open oprn and remeberd everything that heppen last night.

'Guess I'm not so innocent heh heh'Yugi giggled in his head he got up and saw no yami"Yami where are you yami"Yugi was in fear that his dark was gone"DARK"Yugi yelled.

He then heard the shower yugi got out of bed limbing considering his his ass hurts from last night but damn did it feel good.

Yugi didn't mind the pain he went over to the bathroom and saw his dark gettinf his shower ready.

"Yugi"Yami whisperd.

"Yami"Yugi cheerd he went over to his dark and hug him"I thought you *hic*left me"Yugi cried.

"I'm sorry angel did I scare you I promise that will never happen again."Yami promised.

"You promise"

"Promise"

"Thanks dark"

"Dark"

"Well your calling me angel I thought I call you dark"

"I like that"

Yami look at yugi's scars and took yugi's right arm and started sucking on a scar.

Yugi could only blush.

Yami soon lick yugi's entire arm.

"Yami you do-"

"I want to"

"Thanks dark"

"I'm hungry"

"Well what do you wanna eat"

"I wanna eat yugi for breakfest"

Yami pouned on yugi and yugi stop him by the shoulders"NO WAY YOU ALREADY ATE ENOGHE OF ME LAST NIGHT"yugi cheerd.

"But you look good"Yami whined.

**4 HOURS LATER.**

Yami and yugi paid for there stay and left...Wait what happen to the 2 maids.

"Hey dark I can walk you know"Yugi said snow was falling yami was carrying yugi.

"Yeah but I don't want you to walk because you were limbing and almost fell when you were getting your clothes on"Yami added a giggle.

"Your mean"Yugi giggled.

"Hey dark"Yugi whisperd.

"Yes angel"Yami ask.

"Do you think we can go back to that hotel again and stuff"Yugi blushed and yami what yugi ment by 'stuff'.

"Okay"

"YUGI ,ATEM"Joey came out of no where along with the others.

"Dude we missed ya buddy"Tristen.

"Who are you talking about"Tea ask.

"Yugi"Tristen said.

"So what did you guys do at the hotel"Duke ask.

"OH nothing"Yami and yugi lied with smriks on there faces.

When the gang finally relise what they did they all blused.

"Yugi I think you should show them"Yami ask yugi and others were confused.

"Show us what"Ryo ask.

Yugi knew he had to so yami put him down and showed yugi's his arms coverd in cuts.

The gang were in shock"Did we do this"Joey ask.

Yami nodded and told them the story.

"Dude were so sorry"joey gave yugi a hug yami didn't aprove considering he was yugi's.

"Joey do You mind if you get off my angel"Yami ask.

"Sorry"joey saw atem's eyes and knew to back off.

"Dark please don't do that"Yugi ask.

"Sorry angel"YAMI whined.

"Aw you give each other nicknames Yugi is angel and yami is dark."Tea smiled.

"Lets go home and relax and have a party"Joey cheered.

"YEAH"Everyone yelled.

But once yami pick up yugi he gave him a kiss and the gang saw they blushed and smiled.

"How cute"Tea stated.

Yami departed and whisperd"My hope my angel"

"My hope my dark."

THE END.

ME:Hope you guys enjoyed and I don't own the songs see all later.

Rosepetels~


End file.
